This invention relates to automatic fibre withdrawal machines or so-called bale opening machines, which are known to represent the first stage in the processing of textile fibres contained in bales with the task of automatically withdrawing fibres from the staple fibre bales and feeding them to subsequent processing.
To better clarify the technical problems confronted by the present invention and their resultant solution, FIGS. 1 and 2 show the operating scheme of a bale opening device of travelling projection type, to which the present invention constitutes an improvement.